


Little Joys of Life

by Arreloi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Because I can, Corvo Bianco, Fluff, Home, M/M, Not Beta Read, Random randoms, Short, from prompts, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arreloi/pseuds/Arreloi
Summary: Just Geralt, finally living some (mostly) peaceful life. As happy, as he deserves to be.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Little Joys of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lohrendrell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell/gifts).



> From the prompts on Tumblr - joy

The sun was shining through the semi-transparent curtains, straight at the witcher’s face. He groaned softly, rubbing his eyes. Just five minutes more, he thought, turning on his stomach and hiding his face in the pillow. The pillowcase was clean, freshly washed. Geralt inhaled slowly, enjoying the fragrance of freshness. He didn’t even notice when he drifted back into sleep.   
The sleep was deep, regenerative, calm. He hadn’t slept like this in ages. Literally. It was noon already when he awoke again. At first he was angry with himself for sleeping in. The first instinctive reaction. Witchers didn’t usually get to sleep well, resting on the Path required constant vigilance. You never know what’s lurking in the dark. He grimaced, hearing that little voice in his head, sounding suspiciously alike Vesemir, complaining at his careless behaviour. Then he reminded himself he was in Corvo Bianco. He was home.   
Geralt sat up, stretching, trying to get rid of the rest of the sleepiness. There was a clink of cutlery from the kitchen. Marlene was cooking something, for sure. A delicious smell of food only confirmed his assumptions. Then he heard a very familiar laugh. Was it…? He shook his head, standing up rapidly. The witcher reached for a shirt and quickly pulled it on, heading for the door. Suddenly a thought struck him, he stopped in mid-step, peeking into the mirror and frowning slightly. He ran his fingers through his hair, untangling it. Gods, why did he even care? Eventually he left the room.   
“Damn, you won again!” Ciri blurted out with clearly faked resentment in her voice. She laughed a few seconds later. 

“How do you do this?” she asked, collecting her cards. 

“Good luck, I suppose. A thought through strategy could have also played a role.” Replied the vampire. He was sitting with his back to Geralt who stopped in the doorway, but the witcher could tell the vampire was smirking in his typical way. He found himself smiling at the thought. 

The Witcheress snorted, jokingly again “I have years of practice, don’t underestimate me. Let’s… “ but she never finished the sentence. As she looked up from the cards she was collecting, she noticed Geralt.   
“Well, well, well. The sleeping beauty finally woke up” she grinned widely as she leapt up from her chair.   
Regis turned his head towards the Witcher, smiling with a warm smile, reserved only for the two of them. 

“I assume you rested well?” 

Geralt had no time to answer as Ciri fell into his embrace. 

“Missed you too” he laughed quietly. 

“When did you arrive?” he asked then, still hugging the unexpected guest.

“Few hours ago. Don’t worry though. Found myself something to do. Regis kicked my ass in Gwent… “ she stopped for a moment, calculating quickly. “… Five times already”.   
The witcher raised his eyebrow, looking at the vampire. “Didn’t know you play?” 

Regis chuckled softly. “I don’t. Usually. Cirilla was quite convincing though”

“For the very last time, do not call me Cirilla! I’m Ciri” the witcheress rolled her eyes, finally letting Geralt go. 

“Gotta tell you about my latest contract. You won’t believe what’s happened. But first, let’s eat. I’m dying of hunger.”   
As if she heard that, Marlene come out of the kitchen, carrying food and plates. Maybe in fact she did.   
For the very first time in years, everything finally felt as it should. On place. Happiness found not in big things, but the small joys of life.


End file.
